Disturbance Call
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: "I thought Peter Hale lived here…" the Sheriff muttered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "He does," Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself. Sputtering, he attempted to think of something else to say. "I'm here on pack business."


A/N: Look what I've cooked up, another Pisaac fanfic haha. Wow I haven't written one of these in ages but I still dig this pairing so much! I particularly love the convo between Isaac and the Sheriff because it's just so beautifully awkward lol. I would also like to thank the Mentalist and my lovely Humanities for having wild mind sex and creating this fic in my head. Those two things much all my life is these days- work and more work with the Mentalist running in the background and the quiet song singing in the back of my head 'I WANT TO BREAK FREE' and I do so badly long to. However, not that any of you are reading this anymore but enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: "I thought Peter Hale lived here…" the Sheriff muttered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "He does," Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself. Sputtering, he attempted to think of something else to say. "I'm here on pack business."

A special thanks to **AwesomeActress1001 **for Betaing this story :)

_Disturbance Call by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"This is Sheriff Stilinski, open up."

Isaac lurched forward, knocking his head off of Peter's in his rush to rise. Unphased by Isaac's struggle Peter caved only after a death defying glare from the younger beta. Isaac slipped away from Peter's affections quickly and attempted find to locate a set of decent clothes to answer the door with.

Grabbing what was available, Isaac struggled into one of Peter's tops and a pair of over-sized jeans. He clutched them to his waist to keep them from falling away, horrified by the thought of them falling down in front of the Sheriff. When he opened the door Isaac was almost hit by one of the Sheriff's knocking fists.

"Oh- I- Sorry, kid. Uh, Lahey, right?" The sheriff asked, slightly embarrassed by this encounter. Almost hitting his son's barely dressed werewolf friend wasn't what he'd been expecting to do tonight. He was beginning to feel quite regretful of his decisions thus far.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, Sheriff, sir," Isaac fumbled back at him. He had know who he had been opening the door for but the experience was still a mildly horrifying one. He shifted his grip on the pants uncomfortably and looked down at the Sheriff's chest, unwilling to make eye contact.

"I thought Peter Hale lived here…" the Sheriff muttered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He does," Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself. Sputtering, he attempted to think of something else to say. "I'm here on pack business."

"Ah," the Sheriff said, nodding and pursing his lips while his eyebrows rose in confirmation. "Alright. Well, we got a noise complaint a while ago. I was just swinging by to check in."

"Uh, sorry," Isaac coughed, knowing full well what the disturbance call had been about. "I was playing video games. Peter's letting me stay here for a while while he's out."

"Uh huh," the Sheriff stated, more to himself than to the kid in front of him. He hadn't become sheriff because of his looks, and as sheriff he prided himself on a Stilinski brand of quality detective work. It didn't take much to figure out that the boy was lying through his teeth, but the Sheriff asked himself if he wanted to know whatever was going on in the apartment and he firmly decided against it. Pack business and video games it would have to be. "Well, enjoy your evening, and uh, try and keep the- volume down, okay?"

"Alright, Sheriff, not a problem. Have a good night." Isaac lifted his free hand in farewell, nodding and smiling uncomfortably until he deemed it acceptable to close the door.

Shutting the door as soon as he could, Isaac let himself melt into the wood with relief. The last thing he wanted tonight was to explain to Stiles's father why he and a thirty-six year old werewolf were making such ungodly "noise disturbances".

From behind him, a pair of tanned arms encased Isaac on either side of the wall, their owner pressing against his back, placing gentle kisses on Isaac's neck and shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate you so much," Isaac groaned into the door, elbowing Peter away from him.

Peter rolled his eyes but followed Isaac toward the kitchen with an unshakable grin. "Oh, come now, pup. I could hear your heartbeat the entire time. You may think you don't like lying, but deep down nothing about this relationship turns you on more than it's forbiddenness."

"You're being ridiculous," Isaac stated flatly. He busied himself with the process of making some tea, subconsciously choosing an activity which had repeatedly relaxed him in past times of distress.

"No, I'm not," Peter responded, almost as giddily as a child. "I am your forbidden fruit and you're scared of falling from the Garden of Eden."

"Really, the Old Testament?" Isaac questioned sarcastically. " I never figured you for such a relic."

Peter shrugged as he meandered the kitchen, quietly making his way closer to Isaac. Watching him from the corner of his eye, Isaac was hardly surprised when Peter snagged him around the waist, setting his prize proudly on the counter.

"Peter, I'm trying to be serious here. This," he said, motioning in between them. "Us, is dangerous whether we like it or not. I'll be eighteen in a few months, but until then we have to be careful. Do you understand?"

Peter watched Isaac's hands as they caressed his biceps comfortingly. Looking back into the young man's face, he realized he didn't need Isaac to tell him what was reflecting in those crisp blue eyes. "If they try and take you from me, I'll rip their throats out."

"God," Isaac laughed, letting the tears he'd been holding back roll down his cheeks in happiness. "I hope not, it'll be murder to get the blood out of the carpet."

Nuzzling into Isaac's neck, Peter chuckled quietly as he wrapped himself in the other wolf's scent. "I love you, pup."

_Thud. Thud. Thud_.

Isaac knew Peter was telling him the truth. "I love you too, my silly alpha."

* * *

- End -

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated **


End file.
